Gangsta Mortella
by redjediknight
Summary: [AU]YAOI] Zell is the righthand of Seifer, the top notorious gang leader who loves to have mob murder sprees. Different conflict arises as Zell is faced with a new feeling towards his besfriend.


**Title: **Gangsta Mortella  
**Part: **1?  
**Pairings:** Zell/Squall(Leon); Irvine/Rinoa  
**Warnings**: None yet. Except for the fact that it would be lemon, and it's **yaoi**.  
_ AN: This is actually a part of my project, which contains lots and lots of yaoi. I'm also  
plugging my other current fic: FALLEN.  
_

"_And then, one by one,  
I slowly remember your face.  
Then my weakness became my strength  
YOU became my strength…"_

* * *

"I, Judge Enri, hereby sentence you and the State of Gambaldia, guilty of committing mob murder."

I could hear people rejoicing from the sudden decision of the court. I saw them hug each other with smiles on their faces.

It was over.

I looked though the crowd. Maybe I'll have a last glace of that tall brunette. Maybe I could just say that I am sorry and that I am going to change for the better…for _him_. But all I could see is the glare of that huge crowd, saying something like _you deserve it_. I sighed to myself as I felt the cold cuffs on my hands. They dragged me as I bowed my head in defeat.

It is too late.

* * *

The things existing in his world are only time and life.

He clutches his fist as they roam around the small, slick, slippery village they were in.

It's more of survival. They beat the weakest; challenge the strongest. Maybe a little bribe on the side, but it's fun. Looking through your prey's eyes, seeing fear and despair; hearing them murmur mercy. Who would slip such opportunity? They have to prove to these people that they're the _boss;_ that they're _Gods_.

Seifer Almasy, the gang leader, held his weapon high and slammed it into his prey. Zell just watched in amusement as Seifer continued to stab the poor man. Zell wickedly smiled, as the other gang members laughed their hearts out.

Nobody in the village dared to go out, maybe too afraid that they might be the next victim of this gang. They closed their ears and shut their eyes to stop whatever image might appear if they heard or saw what was happening outside. Their body trembles in fear.

"_stopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopit"_

This **_is_** life for Zell Dincht.

"Come on, Seif. The cops will be arriving soon," shouted Valentin. He grabbed Seifer's wrist and ceased him from attacking. Seifer just laughed heartily, as he throws his weapon aside. His member scrambled to their feet as they looked for some valuables that this man might have.

"Goodbye, witlle baby!" He patted the man on his head before he dashed out of the scene.

* * *

I was nine when I've joined Seifer's gang. His father was the leader, and he would ask us kids to roam around the streets and spy on the villagers. He would pay us 30 gil for every information that we could give to him. That was enough to satisfy me and my adopted brother and sister who were living in the dumpster.

My mother abandoned me when I was 3. Left me on an orphan house because she and dad had "their separate ways". She said she couldn't find enough money to produce enough food and shelter for the both of us, so she decided to give me to the orphan house. That was according to my oh-so-great youth volunteers who crashes their goody-shoes on the orphan house.

Rumors say that the children in the orphan house were sons and daughters of broken families and unwanted pregnancies. If I can still remember, I never had a real dad. I can still smell cigarettes and sweat since my mom smokes a lot and the house that we lived was really, really small. Leon said that my mom was called a housemate, a prostitute who entertains costumers on her house. She just threw me into the orphan house since her current **_mate_** doesn't like illegitimate children.

Hell I care with that man anyway.

* * *

"Dincht reporting."

"Mmm—mm…Seifer," Seifer was currently licking Alecia's neck as Zell busted in.

Seifer smiled at the tattooed blonde, "Wanna join us, Zell?"

Zell snorted, but smiled in return, "In your dreams, pig."

Seifer snapped his hand as he approached his chair. He casually got his feet up and used the table as a stool. "Shoot away, chiken-wuss."

Zell just shook his head as he opened his file. "Village of Preo, the one we're going to attack next, is currently filled with SEEDs."

"How _unfortunate_."

Zell was, obviously, an informant, but he's one of the best. Seifer refer to him as the _Slick_ for his smooth "spy moves" in gathering information on certain stuffs without being arrested. Zell, on the other hand, idolizes Seifer. He's good in everything, and he is handsome, no doubt about that. But Zell doesn't swing _that way_. Seifer says he's a killjoy, since Seifer entertains both men and women (though he is rather fond of men). _"Enjoy all the beauty in the earth…you have a lot of time to be with them."_ Zell still remembers that phrase.

Seifer needs Zell, and Zell needs Seifer. It's the only truth they have agreed upon. Without Zell, there would be no Seifer. Without Seifer, there would be no Zell.

"But," Zell interjected as Seifer started to brood, "Val and I have a plan…"

Seifer's face lit up, and a smug appeared on his face, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

* * *

By the time I met Leon and Rinoa, I was already 5. Leon and Rinoa were my "adopted siblings". We all grew up in the orphan house, and hoped that we could get out of this place. We were sick about the orphan. They were very strict and often times, I was shunned away by these "volunteers" from Leon and Rinoa. They say I am a bad influence to them, just because I tried to get away from the orphan several times already. 

Leon and Rinoa wanted to get out of the orphan too. It's just that they haven't got any idea how to. I don't know why, but I'm good in sneaking in places. Leon said it's a good quality that he likes in me. He also said that with this skill, I could go on robbing people without any difficulty.

After 3 years, we soon found out that we're going on a field trip. It was the Government's idea of _showing that they care_…

That's when we decided to go out of that friggin' place **once and for all**.

* * *

He was sitting on the _Café Ebliem_, drinking his cappuccino when Leon arrived. Leon was, as usual, wearing his leather coat. Leon's face was paler than usual, maybe because of his lack of sleep. Leon is one of those who need to dress sexily; who needs to maintain his beautiful face. 

A common prostitute.

Zell smiled as he called Leon over to his seat. "Baby!"

Leon's face suddenly showed happiness as he approached Zell. "Zell!"


End file.
